Virtualization software may be used to increase server hardware utilization and reduce costs in data centers. One component of virtualization software, the hypervisor, abstracts server hardware resources and makes them shareable by multiple virtual machines (VMs), which are abstractions of and function like physical computers. Using the hypervisor or some other component, a virtualization software administrator or the owner of a VM can create, configure and manage the operation of the VMs.